A multidisciplinary team of researchers seeks to develop novel and economically feasible implantable hemostatic dressings for severe (e.g. arterial) bleeding. Key features of the device under development are its excellent pliability, biocompatibility, and nano/microengineered structure to maximize performance without requiring excessive amounts of procoagulants. LNKChemsolutions LLC and its academic partners will conduct in vitro (e.g., thromboelastography) and in vivo validation studies using a swine model, and focus initially on bandage formulations that are most likely to experience only modest to reasonable regulatory resistance. Long term goals focus on developing partnerships with national and international partners with animal, yeast and/or plant expression platforms for recombinant clotting factors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This SBIR proposal is a multidisciplinary effort to develop new implantable dressings for hemorrhage control, with emphasis on treatment of severe arterial bleeding situations. Both the civilian and military markets will greatly benefit from important advances in the field.